


【扎主教】单向记忆

by heyunt1017



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyunt1017/pseuds/heyunt1017





	【扎主教】单向记忆

有车。  
三伯版der Tod客串+部分能力私设。  
扎主教版钢琴play。

当莫扎特看到“科洛雷多”一身黑衣坐在他房间的钢琴上——上帝啊，他真的是坐在他心爱的钢琴上，还屈着一条腿——的时候，他第一反应便是感到一肚子的怒火往上冲，诧异的同时就要开口像往常那样拉开一场争执的序幕，但很快他就注意到了别的什么。  
他们的面容简直是一个模子里刻出来的，相似得过分，然而科洛雷多大部分时间都板着一张脸不苟言笑，面前的这个人嘴角虽带着一丝戏谑的笑意、眼底却藏着无尽的冰冷。他的头发颜色也要更浅一些，而且他没有佩戴十字架，科洛雷多绝不可能忘记这个。  
……那个讨人厌的穆夫提难道还有个双胞胎兄弟吗？  
在莫扎特来得及打破自己的沉默之前，那人便从钢琴上跃下轻巧落地，迈开腿几步到了他面前，开口说道，“先什么都别问，音乐家。因为我知道你要问什么，我不是你的那位前任雇主，也和他没有任何血缘关系。”  
他们的声音都一模一样，艺术家的直觉让莫扎特心里有点发毛，他下意识朝后退了一小步，“那么，您是谁？”  
他无谓地耸了耸肩，“人类真是无趣，几乎每个人都是一样的反应和疑问，不过好吧，我还是有义务回答你，我是死亡本身。”  
莫扎特花了两秒的时间来消化这个答案和它代表的含义，紧接着，他感到自己开始不受控制冒起冷汗，声线颤抖地问，“……你现在来，意味着我要死了吗？”  
死神认真地点了点头，“当然——”，他似乎是故意拖长了尾音，“不过不是现在，人类都是要死的，时间早晚而已。”  
这个答案让莫扎特多少松了口气，他不惧怕死亡，但也不想在他的自由才刚开始的时候就迎来结束，他继续问，“那你为什么现在就出现在我的面前，还长了一张科洛雷多的脸？”  
“因为这是最合适的。”死神停顿了一下，“换句话说，因为让‘他’来成为你的终点，是最恰当的。”  
“……我听不懂，我这辈子都不想再看到科洛雷多的脸，怎么可能希望由他来成为我的终点？”  
死神无奈地耸了耸肩，伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“所以说人类真是有趣又笨拙的生物。”  
莫扎特眨眨眼，一脸的不明所以。  
他摊开双手说道，“这就是我为什么提前到来的目的了，沃尔夫冈。因为我知道如果用这副面孔来接你去死后的世界，你一定会拒绝。那么我就又会遇到阻碍了。”  
“……所以？”  
“所以，”死神突然伸出了手，一把抓着莫扎特的手腕，他的手掌是冰凉的，他的声线也变得更为低沉，“你亲自去确认一下理由吧。”  
莫扎特甚至还没有来得及喊出声，就觉得自己被用力地一甩而撞向地面，但预期中的疼痛没有到来，他就这样坠入一片黑暗。

当莫扎特回过神来的时候，他就站在萨尔茨堡主教宫的琴房里，面前是科洛雷多微微弓起的背影，他穿着和刚才的死神不同的衣服，只有烛光的室内一片昏暗，但从莫扎特的角度还是能隐约看到在科洛雷多胸口处摇晃的十字架。那确实是科洛雷多没错。  
“……阿尔科？”  
科洛雷多开口了，他似乎察觉到了有人站在他身后，但却没有回过身来，莫扎特一时有点不知所措，不仅因为他不知该怎么回答、怎么解释他突然出现在此处，更因为科洛雷多的声音听起来完全不似往常，有些颤抖和虚浮。  
莫扎特这才看到科洛雷多紧紧扣在钢琴边缘的手指，骨节用力到发白，他躬着脊背的模样也不像平时端正的站姿，像是在忍耐什么、抵抗什么。  
科洛雷多没有听到回复，他稍稍侧过身子，但仍旧没有回过头，他说，“阿尔科，给我倒杯热茶。”  
莫扎特这才得以看到摆放在钢琴上的是什么，那是散乱开的一堆乐谱，他看不清上面的内容，于是他迈步走近，直到那些音符清晰地映入眼帘，他一眼就认了出来，《狄托的仁慈》——他的歌剧的序曲，五线谱带着被翻阅数次又被弄乱的痕迹。  
他感到困惑不解，以及惊讶。科洛雷多分明很讨厌他的音乐，怎么会在大半夜不去睡觉，一个人跑到琴房里看这些乐谱，而且他的表情为什么这么狼狈？  
首先盘踞在脑海里的是一堆疑问，但很快疑云就慢慢散开，被其遮蔽的事实浮现了出来，让莫扎特不由得心头一紧。  
科洛雷多喜欢他的音乐……？  
这个结论颠覆了莫扎特迄今为止所有的认知。他感到惊愕、难以置信、心跳加速，他回想起了死神的话语。莫扎特的目光难以离开科洛雷多的侧脸，他鬼使神差地伸出手去触碰他，仿佛要确认这不是一个幻觉。  
于是，他触碰到了，莫扎特本身的手就是凉的，但他觉得科洛雷多的脸也没有暖到哪里去，他没有收回手，科洛雷多感受到了这触碰便回过头来，他就撞进了那片近在咫尺的墨绿色。  
科洛雷多的表情几乎在看到莫扎特的一瞬间发生了巨大的变化，他的眼神闪过被识破一般的错愕、惊慌、甚至是恐惧，这更验证了刚才莫扎特得出的结论，但科洛雷多很快整理好了情绪，厉声询问，“谁允许你随便进来的？你回来这里做什么？”  
莫扎特没有回答他的问题，“那您……您半夜不去睡觉，又在这里做什么呢？”  
“我何必要向你汇报？我看你是不长记性，莫扎特。”  
“您在看我的曲子。”莫扎特朝他身后看了一眼，“您从哪里弄来的序曲？”  
如果说科洛雷多还对莫扎特没有看到他在做什么抱有一丝希望，那么这点希望现在也破灭了，他别过头看着地面，“这与你无关，给我出去。”  
“……可是……”  
“出去！”  
科洛雷多手掌重重拍在钢琴上的声音打破了寂静，烛火都跟着晃动了几下。他搁在身侧的手紧攥成拳，咬紧牙关竭力克制着——他不明白为什么莫扎特突然在这时候回来，以至于让他亲眼目睹如此难堪的一幕。科洛雷多并不是真的想就这么赶走他，几日以来他心里一直有一个若隐若现的念头，他觉得自己终究会走到去维也纳找莫扎特的那一步。  
但不是现在，不该这么突然，他还没有准备好，他甚至没有想好这一次要说些什么，用什么样的说辞才能挽留住他。他在心里默默地祈求上帝，再给他多一些时间。  
然而莫扎特没有动，他的眼睛片刻都没有从科洛雷多脸上离开，他们两人就这么面对面站立着，像他们最后一次在维也纳吵架时一样，彼此僵持不下。  
科洛雷多是率先动摇的那个，他不知道再这样继续会发生什么，只知道自己越来越无法抑制住手指的颤抖，他必须先离开这里，在事态没有变得更难以控制之前。  
但是莫扎特却在他们擦肩而过的一瞬间，用出乎他意料的力气扣住他的手腕，把他推回钢琴边上，科洛雷多的后腰撞到了钢琴。莫扎特俯下身来，垂下来的金色刘海遮住了他的表情，他在他耳旁低语，“不，我要知道答案。”

就在科洛雷多要离开的时候，是死神的耳语唤回了莫扎特的思绪，他听到了那个声音用着胜券在握的语调这么说，“不要错过，沃尔夫冈，你可只有这一次机会。”  
莫扎特只觉得脑袋里的某一根弦断了，一阵尖锐的噪声诡异地穿透耳膜，他意识到时，自己已经扣着科洛雷多的手腕将他压在了钢琴边。  
哦，这太过逾矩了，他一定会反抗的。这个念头只在莫扎特脑海里停了一瞬，转眼就被他抛在脑后，他忽视规矩的次数难道还少吗？就像死神说的那样，他只有这唯一的一次机会。  
科洛雷多背靠着钢琴扭动起身子，他感到怒不可遏，又感到羞愧，只想尽快终结这一场莫名其妙的闹剧，可是莫扎特压着他的力道带着一丝不容置疑的意味，他竟挣脱不开，这让他觉得有些困惑，但也无暇思考太多。他沉下声音来命令莫扎特放手，可对方却无动于衷，语言的周旋起不了作用，科洛雷多将视线投向紧闭的琴房门口，准备开口喊阿尔科的时候，莫扎特却一下伸手捂住了他的嘴，他的视线再一次被迫回到了他身上。  
“您为什么不肯告诉我答案呢，这不是什么困难的事情。”莫扎特凑近看着他，接着放下了手，“请您告诉我吧，您在做什么？”  
科洛雷多目不转睛看着那双蓝色眼眸，他吞咽了一下，在心里无数次地告诉自己要镇定，像以前那样让莫扎特离开，对科洛雷多来说不应当是难事。于是他终于找回了一点冷静，他缓慢地深呼吸了一下，开口尽可能用平稳的语调说道，“莫扎特先生，你应当意识到你自己现在在做什么。”  
“您只需要回答这个问题，我自然会放您走。”  
科洛雷多挑了挑眉嘲讽地轻笑一声，“你是在威胁我吗？又一次？这毫无用处，莫扎特，我最后说一次，给我放手。”  
莫扎特的脸色突然因这句话阴沉了下来，他加大了力道，科洛雷多觉得手腕被钳制得有些疼了起来，莫扎特轻声道，“承认您在看我的谱子有这么困难吗？”  
科洛雷多因对方神情的转变一时语塞，张了张口什么都没能说出来，过了半晌才从喉咙里费力地挤出了几个音节，“……没……并不是……”  
“科洛雷多主教，”莫扎特喊了他一声，“承认您喜欢我的音乐这么难吗？为什么您就不能坦诚一些，非要这样折腾您自己？”  
更多的羞愧涌了上来，科洛雷多明白自己在这一刻满盘皆输，这像是一场结局已定的赌博，现在他费尽心思遮掩了那么多年的事实全然暴露在莫扎特的面前，他毕竟有着身为音乐家的敏锐洞察力，科洛雷多应当预料到这些。  
至于理由，莫扎特到底是如何天真才认为他能顺理成章地将理由告诉他，科洛雷多已经数不清自己是第几次在深夜的琴房里借着烛火反复翻看莫扎特的乐谱，像是要抓住一个从指缝间不断流走的执念，他愈是抗拒，愈是深陷其中。重复了几日的求问，最终他终于承认，他的理智在莫扎特的音乐面前一败涂地。  
而他的高傲、他所信奉的规则与理性才刚被彻底击溃，莫扎特居然就这样毫无预兆地出现在他的面前。他要如何毫无保留地承认自己的动摇和失败？他毕竟还是萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教，即使是现在他也不能允许自己展现出过多的软弱和狼狈。  
科洛雷多闭上眼睛，叹了口气，“那么你现在知道了，你应该遵守诺言，放我离开。”  
这句话，这照样没有完全褪去傲慢的眉眼，让莫扎特想到了以前科洛雷多总是盛气凌人的态度，莫扎特突然觉得无名怒火开始在胸腔内燃烧，他对科洛雷多一直以来的隐瞒感到不解和愤怒，他头一次产生了这样的想法，他想让科洛雷多屈服、认输，让他引以为傲的尊严彻底崩盘。  
于是他就这样向前倾去，不给对方任何反应的时间，准确无误地吻上科洛雷多的唇瓣，被他压在身下的人因这触感颤抖了一下，他试图偏过头去避开，但是莫扎特腾出一只手来按住他的后脑勺，同时试图加深这个禁断的吻。  
科洛雷多瞪大了眼睛，面前的年轻人低垂着眼帘，两人的睫毛甚至都碰到了一起，他只觉得大脑一片诡异的模糊，胸口的起伏变得剧烈起来，莫扎特的舌头在他的唇缝间扫过，耐心细致地寻找一个空隙钻入，科洛雷多唯一能做的就是紧咬牙关，他觉得自己的嘴唇在颤抖。  
但莫扎特突然就毫无预兆地挪开了唇瓣，科洛雷多还没来得及松口气，莫扎特就转而亲吻上了他的下颌，轻柔的触感一下一下落在下颌边缘，每一下都仿佛有一颗燃烧的火星蹦入科洛雷多的意识，灼断那些本就有些动摇的抗拒念头，科洛雷多朝后退去，但他被钢琴挡住了没办法再后退一步，他的手掌像是要剥下钢琴的黑漆那样用力攥紧。  
下巴处的亲吻逐渐变得放肆起来，莫扎特甚至探出了舌尖沿着下巴上的细小胡茬一路往耳垂处轻轻舔过，科洛雷多又颤抖了一下。  
不行，不能，绝不能这样下去。  
“莫扎特……你……停下！”科洛雷多伸出手去想推开他的脑袋，但莫扎特的舌头灵巧地转了个弯，沿着他的手腕往上扫过那些血管脉络，他的唇瓣含住了他的食指轻柔地吮吸，那双蓝眼睛里不带有一丁点的歉疚，反倒含着些无辜，仿佛他是在获取一件早该属于自己的奖赏。  
蜡烛燃到了尽头，火苗熄灭了，房间里只剩下月光。  
科洛雷多觉得自己更迷糊了，他甚至怀疑起他是不是早就已经从琴房离开回到了自己的卧室里，如今的一切只是一个荒诞不经的梦境，他无法思考，木讷地看着自己的手指被舔得湿漉漉的，又看着莫扎特在他的指尖处轻咬了一下，然后再一次向着他的嘴唇进攻，这一次他忘了要拒绝，顺从地张开了唇瓣。  
莫扎特的舌头很快就寻到空隙钻了进来，扫过湿润的上颚、掠过齿龈，他在接吻的间隙不忘轻柔抚摸着科洛雷多略有些僵硬的后背和肩膀，他们的舌苔彼此摩挲着，科洛雷多并没有回应他，但莫扎特并不在乎这一点，他完全掌握了这个深吻的主动权，就像操纵一个情窦初开的人那样，让这个吻朝着他想要的方向发展。  
于是温柔的试探逐渐演变成粗暴的掠夺，莫扎特和科洛雷多五指相扣，他的上半身朝前倾着，科洛雷多因此被迫朝后仰去，莫扎特的舌头在他口腔里肆意地翻搅，他的唇瓣被一遍又一遍地吮吸着，银液顺着二人贴合的嘴角流下，又被莫扎特及时地卷回口腔里，变成下一波亲吻的润滑液。科洛雷多的后背几乎后仰到贴着钢琴，他绝望地发现了一件事，他的身体起了反应，他感到燥热难耐。  
莫扎特结束这个吻的时候，科洛雷多已经难以支撑住自己的身体，他的双膝发软，莫扎特趁着他无法反抗，环绕住了他的腰，掀开遮盖得严严实实的黑色外袍，将科洛雷多的裤子褪下，让它松垮垮地挂在那双长靴上方。  
科洛雷多的脸上布满了潮红，红色一直蔓延到脖颈，莫扎特探出头去用牙齿咬开领口处的扣子，唇瓣偶尔无意地触碰到那片泛红的皮肤，对现在的科洛雷多来说都是致命的，将他不断朝着悬崖边推去，催促着他即刻放纵自己陷入坠落。他摇着头，声音变得支离破碎，“莫扎特……别这样……别这样……快停下……”  
“为什么？您喜欢这样，您看这里。”  
莫扎特纤细的手指轻柔刮过科洛雷多挺立起来的性器，科洛雷多没能够忍住到了嘴边的一声变了调的呻吟，就只是这么一个简单的动作，都像是有一阵电流沿着脊柱窜上大脑，他伸出手去想阻拦莫扎特的动作，但他的手指不受控制地颤抖着，嘴里不断重复着无意义的词汇，“别……不……”  
莫扎特似乎对他的反应感到满意，他拉过科洛雷多的手放到唇边亲吻，捏了捏他布满冷汗的手心，“告诉我，主教大人，您喜欢什么样的情人？我怎么做才能让您满意？”  
科洛雷多闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛在快感的冲击下颤抖着，他无法作答。  
莫扎特没有等到回复，便直接开始了动作，领口终于被解开，平时如同禁止窥视领域一般的皮肤暴露在夜晚的空气里，莫扎特对着线条分明的锁骨又亲又啃，唇齿接触过的地方留下了一个个显眼的红印，科洛雷多喘不过气来，喉结在接踵而至的亲吻中上下起伏。  
“您喜欢这样吗？还是这样？”  
他又开始舔弄起他的耳垂来，空出来的手掌顺着敞开的衣襟朝里探入，摸到胸前的那一点突起，指甲轻轻搔刮两下后突然狠狠地转动碾压了一下，科洛雷多差点反射性弹了起来，但他仍旧被莫扎特死死压着，只能够难耐地扭动身子。  
莫扎特一边尽心尽力用舌头和小虎牙照顾着他红得像是要滴血的耳垂，一边不忘在他耳边轻声细语，“您喜欢我用力一些，还是温柔一些？我都没想到您居然这么……您看您的胸口、脸和耳朵都红得不像话，您可真比那些姑娘们还要敏感，主教大人。”  
科洛雷多半闭着眼睛，侧过脸颊朝着另一边方向，他压制不住胸口一阵又一阵的起伏，他觉得自己的下体疼得发胀，恍惚之间他的手不知什么时候已经从钢琴上挪开，有些费力地环住莫扎特的脖颈。  
这算是到现在为止科洛雷多作出的首次回应，莫扎特露出了一个得意的微笑，像是受到了鼓励一样，指腹在他胸前动得愈发勤快。科洛雷多的身体随着他揉搓的频率小幅度颤动着，金发散乱地搭在额前，墨绿色的双眼湿湿的，整个人看起来迷茫而又脆弱，莫扎特这才注意到，科洛雷多真是好看，精致又不失威严的眉宇，略微上扬的眼角，金色的睫毛，下颌坚毅的线条和挺拔的鼻梁——他真是好看得过分，岁月只是给这张上帝创造的脸增添了更多独特的魅力。莫扎特觉得自己硬了起来。  
他好像忘记了自己最初的目的，忘记了突然拜访的死神，忘记了一切，他只想在现在这一刻，带着自己和对方抛却所有束缚和规则，创造只属于他们两人的疯狂的一夜。  
他的动作急躁起来，衣领处挂着的十字架实在碍事，莫扎特只有将它取下扔到了一旁，这时科洛雷多似乎恢复了一点神志，目光随着十字架移动，发出轻微的呜咽声，莫扎特愣了一下，旋即低下头去亲吻科洛雷多的眼帘，让他放松下来。他像是在安慰他一样，说道，“您只需要看着我就好，让您的视野里只有我一个人，科洛雷多主教。”  
又是一阵眩晕和恍惚，莫扎特的低语像是有着难以拒绝的魔力，科洛雷多鬼使神差地点了头，甚至主动凑上去亲吻了一下莫扎特的嘴唇，然后他被莫扎特翻了过来，朝前趴伏在钢琴上，他才意识到自己的底裤也已经被脱下，莫扎特的膝盖顶入了他的大腿中间，正轻轻磨蹭着他滚烫的性器前端。  
“嗯……别……别……莫扎……沃尔……夫冈……”  
称呼的转变像是一个信号，莫扎特的双眼亮了一下，语气轻快地回应，“我在这儿，希罗尼姆斯。  
科洛雷多趴在钢琴上蜷紧了身子，像是一只受了惊的猫一样紧紧闭着眼睛，他的额头渗出冷汗，滴落到钢琴上，手指掐进手心里——这太超过了，不该是这样，现在还来得及停下，然而他的身体却又在渴望着莫扎特的爱抚和触摸，两种交织在一起的矛盾心理仿佛就要让科洛雷多彻底崩溃，他甚至觉得自己就要从钢琴上滑下，但莫扎特紧紧搂住了他。  
“别紧张，将一切都交给我。”  
莫扎特将自己的手指在科洛雷多的性器上绕了两圈后，指腹沾上了汗水和些许漏出的精液，他就选择将它们作为润滑剂，直直插入了科洛雷多的后穴，被压在下面的人痉挛了一下，喉咙里滚出一阵压抑的呜咽。  
真紧，这是莫扎特唯一的想法。科洛雷多紧致的肠肉在他探入的一瞬间就绞在了一起，现在他的手指连一寸也动不了，科洛雷多实在太紧张了，他必须让他放松下来。  
莫扎特凑上去亲吻他的脖颈，那里泛起了滚烫的温度，他轻轻说道，“放松下来，希罗尼姆斯。”  
但是科洛雷多紧咬着牙关，好像是在忍耐什么一样，就像他的身体还在做着最后的抵抗，他只觉得后穴疼得要命，手指蜷得更紧了些。莫扎特连忙伸出手去阻止他的动作，掰开手心的时候他看到指甲已经压出了血痕，他的手指在甬道里还是不能挪动分毫。  
“希罗尼姆斯，听得见我说话吗？您得学着放松下来，这样您会受伤的。”  
但他的话语这一次没有起到作用，莫扎特想试着先抽出手指，但只是稍微动一下，科洛雷多就好像经受了更大的疼痛一样，眉宇紧紧蹙成一团。这时莫扎特突然想到了什么，他用空着的那只手翻开了琴盖，奏出了一串和弦，同时他注意到科洛雷多的眼皮动了动。  
他想这样也许是有效果的，开始单手在钢琴上弹奏，“您记得这段旋律嘛，我的小夜曲，您还记得我们第一次见面的时候嘛？您就是把写着这首曲子的乐谱砸到了我脸上。”  
科洛雷多睁开了眼睛，生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，他看起来像是在倾听，又像是在回忆，眼角的纹路变得柔和起来，于是莫扎特觉得他的后穴突然间就松弛了许多，他小心翼翼地重新探入，动作变得顺畅起来，他也就加大了幅度，手指一下捅进了最深处。  
“唔……啊……不……那里……”触碰到某一点的时候，科洛雷多没能克制住喊出了声，他将额头紧贴在冰凉的钢琴上，陌生的快感袭向他，让他觉得一瞬间天地都开始旋转。  
莫扎特知道他找到了科洛雷多的敏感点，用指腹在那里按压碾磨，又刻意地在边缘处堪堪滑过不去满足身下的人，科洛雷多便无意识地将自己的身子朝后送，莫扎特继续说道，“后来那些谱子怎么样了？您把它们扔了吗？还是交给乐队去排练了？”  
科洛雷多没有回答，莫扎特便催促他，同时手指更多次地在敏感点边缘处掠过，“您说呀，只要您告诉我，我就保证立刻满足您。”  
难以忍受的空虚感席卷全部的理智，科洛雷多渴望着触碰，在莫扎特言语的诱导下，他断断续续地开了口，“乐队……给乐队了……”  
“您喜欢那首曲子吗，它们是不是就像我说得那样，是只有在天国才能够听得到的旋律？”  
“……是，它们是……”  
莫扎特笑出了声，他遵守约定，将第二根手指插进了后穴内，科洛雷多的后方已经湿了一大片，两根手指的移动不再是难事，他用带着笑意的声音说，“那这是给您的奖励。”  
莫扎特的手指就和他的舌头一样灵活，在科洛雷多的后穴内重复着时轻时重的动作，在他每次因快感要脱力摔下钢琴的时候，又用更强的快感盖过前一波，促使他重新朝前抓紧钢琴的边缘。  
他很擅长这些，他很确信他今晚能让科洛雷多度过一段美妙的时光。  
莫扎特将自己的手指抽了出来，后穴突如起来的空虚感让科洛雷多发出无意识恳求一般的呻吟，他轻轻地叫出莫扎特的名字，上半身渐渐从钢琴上滑落，莫扎特顺势抱住他，让他朝后靠在自己胸前，自己则坐在了琴凳上。  
莫扎特伸手解开了自己的裤带，他的性器早就已经鼓胀得发疼，几乎是迫不及待地将它捅进科洛雷多的身体里。比刚才的爱抚强许多倍的充实感让科洛雷多的视野陷入一片短暂的空白，无数个黑点在眼前炸开，疼痛与快感一起袭来，他几乎要失去意识。  
慌乱之中科洛雷多伸出手去想抓紧什么，结果不小心将钢琴上放着的一张乐谱扫了下来，落在琴键上，莫扎特将它拿了起来，放在手里端详了片刻，他暂时停下了性器在后穴里的动作，不慌不忙地将纸张抚平，和钢琴上放着的几张乐谱一起拿在手里，放到科洛雷多面前。  
“希罗尼姆斯，您能看清它们吗？”  
科洛雷多的眼帘颤抖着掀开，他的瞳孔难以聚焦，眼前一片模糊，只能勉强辨认出这是他刚才在看的乐谱，他伸出手去，指腹碰到了那些音符，露出了仿佛如获至宝一样的表情。他早已顾不得维持什么明面上的体面，他已然沦陷，先是沦陷在莫扎特的音乐里，如今又是他本人。  
那么除了让这一切荒谬继续，他别无选择。他已经跨过了界限，如今只是走得远近的差别而已。  
“说我想听的，希罗尼姆斯，你知道我想听什么。”莫扎特最终抛弃了最后的敬称，他朝后退了退，为了能彻底让科洛雷多臣服在渴求之下，他又开始亲吻他的后项，“说出来，我会记住你说的一字一句。”  
“……沃尔夫冈，回来……回到我身边……”  
莫扎特愣了一下，他的动作停住了，他本以为科洛雷多会说出对他音乐的喜爱，但却没料到他会说出这一句话来。科洛雷多的微弱呢喃却没有停下，“你的音乐……你本人……我都会……我不会再……苛求你，只要你愿意……”  
莫扎特缓慢地抬起头来看着科洛雷多后脑勺上浓密的金发，就这样沉默了很长一段时间，接着他深吸了一口气，“希罗尼姆斯，你爱我的音乐吗？”  
“是……”  
“那你爱我吗？”  
“……我爱你……”  
——这就是答案，他听到了。  
莫扎特终于理解了死神那番话的含义，比起相伴的妻子、曾经亲近的家人、共事的朋友，毫无疑问，让一个愿意为了他放下自尊和骄傲、甚至是原则的人，成为他和他的音乐的终点，再合适不过。  
他竟然一直对此毫无自觉，直到他辞职离开，直到他们拥有肌肤之亲，莫扎特才发觉这一点。  
莫扎特得到了答案，可他的心中却突然充满了苦涩。  
因为他非常清楚，一切都只能够止步于此，即使知道了科洛雷多的真心话，他也不会回到他身边。他已经在自己的那条路上走了很长、很长一段距离了，他尝到了不被任何人操控而只顺应自己心意的甜头，回头毫无意义，他也不愿回头。  
这着实是一夜的疯狂，同时也是最后的疯狂。  
就像是要让这苦涩彻底倾倒出来一样，莫扎特猛地将整个性器没入科洛雷多的后穴内，抽插的频率由慢转快，科洛雷多用手背捂着嘴发出支离破碎的喘息，莫扎特松开拿着五线谱的手，扶住了他的腰，那叠乐谱就这样散落下来，几张飘到了地面上，有一张落到了科洛雷多胸前，因粘腻的汗水而附在了他的皮肤上。  
科洛雷多只觉得大脑一片紊乱，无数的旋律，钢琴、管风琴、小提琴、竖琴的演奏一道在他的脑海中响起，和数不清的快感彼此融合着横冲直撞。莫扎特在他身后九浅一深地抽插，他放任自己的意识陷入混沌，完全追随着身体的本能，他感觉到了罪恶、以及这罪恶带来的无尽的欢愉。  
科洛雷多在迷迷糊糊之中，好像听到了莫扎特在他耳边轻轻地说，“谢谢你，希罗尼姆斯。”  
后穴内涌入了一股热流，接着科洛雷多也将浊液全部射在了钢琴发亮的漆面上。释放出来的一瞬间他的身体全然没了力气，莫扎特扶着他在琴凳上坐下，从后抱着科洛雷多的身体，亲吻他鬓角些许铺了白霜的碎发。科洛雷多觉得眼皮很沉、头晕目眩，地毯的纹路在他眼前呈现出了重影。但他又不想就这样睡去，仿佛这一切真的只是一个梦境，一觉醒来，莫扎特又会即刻消失。  
他得说点什么。  
“沃尔夫冈……”  
“我在这里。”  
他朝后伸出手去贴上了莫扎特的脸颊，不知道为什么他觉得那里湿湿的，但他着实没有力气再回过头去查看个究竟了，他一边轻柔地抚摸着他的脸，一边说，“维也纳会毁掉你……我愿意承认一切过错……我会给你想要的一切……所以……你……”  
莫扎特低着头没有回答，极度疲惫的科洛雷多最终没能说完这句话，他的手落了下来，靠在莫扎特怀里沉沉地睡了过去。

莫扎特抱着科洛雷多在琴房里坐了很久，一直到夜色被第一缕曙光打破，白昼逐渐在天边显现，他还是没有动，只是一下一下轻柔抚摸科洛雷多的脸颊，望着窗外渐亮的天色。  
“这可真是……出乎了我的意料，沃尔夫冈。”  
这个声音让他回过神来，莫扎特缓慢地转过头，看到了“始作俑者”就在钢琴上坐着，一双白色的短靴踩在琴键上，他有些不满地开口，“请您把您的脚从琴键上拿开。”  
“抱歉，抱歉，我不是有意的。”死神摊开双手，从钢琴上跳下落到地面上，“谁能想到我会看到这样一幅场景呢？我确实是有点吓到了。”他用手指了指坐在琴凳上的两人，莫扎特这才意识到他忘了给自己和科洛雷多穿好裤子。  
他试图抱住科洛雷多将他拖下琴凳……但他失败了，于是他将目光投向了那个表情无辜的人——好吧，不是人，而且莫扎特也不觉得他真的无辜，情欲逐渐退去，他才逐渐意识到了他刚才做的事情有多么严重，他上了一位主教。或许愤怒和不解起了一定的作用，他也不会为自己的行为寻找什么借口来开脱，但他想这位死神阁下也一定很擅长操纵人内心隐藏的阴暗，并达到自己的目的。  
从这点上来说，科洛雷多并不比他更“讨人厌”，但他还是得向死神求助，“您能不能帮我把他抬到那边的沙发上？”  
“乐意效劳。”  
死神走过来，将科洛雷多的一条手臂架到自己肩膀上，莫扎特随即感觉到自己这边承受的重量轻了一大半，看来死神不只是“复制”了科洛雷多的脸，也“复制”了他的体格。  
莫扎特和死神一起将科洛雷多搬到沙发上，他用自己的外套擦干净科洛雷多身上的汗水和精液，给他穿上了裤子和外套，又清理起地面和钢琴上的污渍，将那叠乐谱重新理好放回钢琴上。  
接着是十字架，莫扎特拿起它的时候犹豫了一下，他几乎是用一种谨慎的方式将沉甸甸的十字架放在手心里，金黄色显得有些刺目，他将十字架重新挂回科洛雷多胸前，伸手去整理他的头发。于是科洛雷多好像又回来了，除了沉睡之中显得疲惫的眉目和还没有完全褪掉潮红的皮肤之外，他似乎又变回了那个盛气凌人的主教。  
可这不过是外在而已，科洛雷多会记得他今晚逾越了界限，会记得他今晚与自己发生的一切。他丢掉了尊严和自傲，彻彻底底地，也将换不了任何结果。  
莫扎特伸出手覆盖在科洛雷多的手背上，垂着眼睛问道，“您可不可以帮我一个忙？”  
“这取决于内容。”  
“让他忘了刚才发生的一切，从我的突然出现开始，全部忘掉。”  
死神沉默了一会儿，最终回答道，“沃尔夫冈，我是死神，可不是什么魔法师。”  
莫扎特抬起头来看着他，语气有那么一点接近恳求，“可是这只是您制造的一个幻境，您用这个幻境把我送到了这里，我想您能消除它——我想错了吗？”  
“……你没有想错，但是，”死神收起了笑容，表情头一次看起来无比严肃，“你想好了？真的要这么做？”  
“我想好了。”  
“虽然我对于人类千奇百怪的情感既习以为常又难以理解，但我如今还是感到好奇，我想知道——为什么？你不希望他从今以后坦诚地面对你吗？”  
“因为我不能回应这一份坦诚，我不能回到他身边。”  
“……这位顽固的主教大人有一句话是对的，维也纳会害死你，沃尔夫冈。”  
莫扎特摇了摇头，凝视着科洛雷多的脸喃喃自语，“也许吧，也许我会在行进的路途中跌倒，也许我会落得一无所有，也许维也纳——不止是维也纳，嫉妒和恶意会吞噬我。但我别无选择呀，那些人听到我的音乐时幸福的笑容，每一次落幕时在剧院内爆发的掌声与欢呼，那就是我的奖赏，没有什么能替代它们，金钱、名誉、甚至是爱情，都不能。它们是至高无上的。  
因为我是音乐本身，如果失去了它，我就什么也不是，因此所有的阴影和荆棘，都必须成为我的一部分，我无法逃离，也不愿逃离。”他停顿了一下，“他也许能为我改变他的原则，为我忽视规矩，也许他能在萨尔茨堡为我安排好一切，让我的前途得以广阔而顺利——可是科洛雷多终究改变不了这个世界最原本的样子呀，只要我受雇于人，就永远不能获得自由。任何他人安排好的行程都与我想要的相悖，我不可能、也不愿意再走另一条路了。”  
他抬起头来对上死神的目光，“……您应当很清楚结局不会改变才对呀，否则您怎么会出现在我面前，又带我来这里呢？”  
死神耸了耸肩，脸上重新回归到了那种无所谓的神态，“我只不过满足一下自己的好奇心而已，果然我不能理解人类——但是，”他走到科洛雷多躺着的沙发边上蹲下，将掌心覆盖上了他眉心，“看来你是想好了，那么——好吧，没有后悔药哦？”  
莫扎特捏紧了科洛雷多的手，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，像是要将他的样子牢牢记住，他开口说，“我知道。”

清晨。  
科洛雷多睁开眼睛，发现自己并不是在卧室里，他似乎是在昨夜睡在了琴房，睡了一整夜的沙发让他感到腰酸背痛，他坐起身来揉了揉太阳穴。  
他的目光扫到了那叠曲谱，就只是一瞬间，脑海里闪过了什么，科洛雷多愣了一下，想要回忆起那个零碎的画面，但记忆已经消失得无影无踪。也许是一个梦吧，他想。  
他叹了口气，天亮了，该工作了。

几年以后，莫扎特不再受到追捧，维也纳对他的音乐不再抱有当初那么浓厚的兴趣。但他仍未止步，他在席卡内德的剧院指挥了《魔笛》首演，即使那时他的身体状况已经非常糟糕。  
首演那天，他在后台见到了科洛雷多，那是在那一晚之后，他第一次见到他，而莫扎特看到他的一瞬间就明白，死神遵守了诺言，科洛雷多什么也不记得。  
于是他们争吵，科洛雷多朝他重新抛出橄榄枝，但话语却说得曲折隐晦，如果没有那天晚上发生的事情，莫扎特一定会认为这只不过是又一轮掌控的开始，他拒绝了科洛雷多，一个响亮果断的不字，将一切引至尽头。  
科洛雷多最后铁青着脸色离开，莫扎特也终于放心下来摔倒在地。  
之后他就一病不起了，他知道日子将尽了，所以当几个月后死神——长着科洛雷多脸的死神来到他床边时，他丝毫不感到惊讶，他近乎平静地接受了这个事实。  
“我如约到来了，沃尔夫冈。”  
死神坐到他床边，“你准备好了吗？”  
“我如果说没有，您就会回去？”  
“当然不会。”  
死神凑近了他，在他的嘴唇上留下了一个浅浅的、冰冷的吻，世间万物几乎在一瞬间离他远去，莫扎特闭上了眼睛。说实话，他有点惊讶死亡到来的方式竟然如此温柔。  
他有点不甘，有点遗憾，同时又心满意足。  
好在他还记得那一切，至于科洛雷多，他们终有再见的一面。


End file.
